1999 Piston Cup Season
The 1999 Piston Cup Season was considered a normal but relatively chaos-free Piston Cup Season as only three races were well known (out of which one race, the 1999 Boston 350 was considered historic). After the interesting and exciting 1997 and 1998 seasons, the 1999 Piston Cup Season stayed low and was not the most exciting season. Three of the races this season (Las Vegas, MSOTS Vitoline 350, Dover) had all the racers finish with no crashes or DNFs, including Johnny Blamer. This was also the last season with Pinkie and Spike commentating, due to them announcing their retirement as announcers in the 1998-1999 off-season. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr (part time) Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler (part time) Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (rookie) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins (rookie) RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (rookie, won award for rookie of the year) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Sage Vanderspin (part time) Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis Revolting 84 - Dave Alternators (part time) Apple Inc. 84 - Mac Icar (rookie) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow (part time) Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus (part time) List of races and it's winners # Nightdona 500 - Eugene Carbureski # Las Vegas 400 - Murray Clutchburn # Texas 350 - Haul Inngas # Olympus 500 - James Cleanair # Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Brush Curber # Palm Mile 300 - Ernie Gearson # BnL 500 - Murray Clutchburn # Vitoline 350 - Chick Hicks # New York 400 - The King # Memphis 400 - Chuck Armstrong # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Billy Oilchanger # Mood Springs 400 - Mac Icar # Pocono 400 - Mark Landis # N20 Cola 400 - Ponchy Wipeout # Michigan 400 - Ruby Oaks # Los Angeles 500 - Rusty Cornfuel # Rev N Go 350 - Ruby Oaks # Brickyard 400 - Ernie Gearson # Mario Andretti 400 - The King # Gasprin 400 - Claude Scruggs # Copper Canyon 400 - The King # Calladega 500 - Chick Hicks # Boston 350 - Chick Hicks # Tow Cap 400 - Crusty Rotor # Leak Less 400 - The King # Fei 400 - Billy Oilchanger # No Stall 350 - Mike Yankee # Sputter Stop 400 - Crusty Rotor # Spare Mint 400 - Murray Clutchburn # Virginia 500 - Claude Scruggs # Revolting 400 - Claude Scruggs # Sidewall Shine 350 - Kevin Shiftright # Heartland 500 - Chick Hicks # Washington 350 - Billy Oilchanger # Richmond 400 - Rusty Cornfuel # Dinoco 400 - Murray Clutchburn Top 12 # Murray Clutchburn # Chick Hicks # The King # Brush Curber # Haul Inngas # Ponchy Wipeout # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Rusty Cornfuel # Ernie Gearson # Kevin Shiftright (best performing part time racer) # James Cleanair # Eugene Carbureski Category:Piston Cup Seasons